Traditionally, roadside safety flares have been used to provide a warning or alert to passing motorists of an accident or mishap. Police officers, highway patrol officers and safety officers all use roadside safety flares when they need to alert passing motorists to a potential hazard in the roadway. The presence of a flare alerts motorists to the existence of a hazard and of the need to slow down.
The conventional flare is an incendiary device which must be ignited. When the flare is ignited there is a risk of burning to the user. Also, when burning, the flare releases noxious fumes. The conventional flare is also a one-time use device with a short lifetime which must be discarded after use.